The Portal
by Starbees
Summary: this is the story of me and my friend (darkraimare) going to the bayverse. this is the base on an rp and might be rated M in some spots
1. Chapter 1: Fangirls Take Botcon

AN: This is a story me and my friend is doing as an rp which is going to be in my pov. We own nothing but ourselves

Chapter 1: Fangirls take botcon

I was excited that I was in the USA and I was going to botcon , both for the first time. The doors for botcon didn't open till the next day at 10:00am.I got into my hotel room and took my laptop on and turned it on. On pop my tfp megatron, starscream and sound wave wallpaper as I set up my g1 starscream cosplay. Hoping that I would win the cosplay contest if there was one that year. I started up my game the sims 3 and had da on my phone rping with my friend Darkaimare. I giggled as I heard yelling from the other room. It sounded like the person was ragging about a game. I shut my computer down and got my stuff to go for a small walk before going to bed. I got up and ended up running into my door. "FRAGGING PIT SPAWNING DOOR!" I yelled.

I open it up and said "ow" outside the door was a girl expending a hand to me and said "Yo! Chicky you okay? You seem to have many problems concering doors and that's not good for your health" I smiled and took the hand "no I have a problem running into things and yes im fine thank you" I said. The girl help me up with a smile "Gut to hear~ I have the same problem expect it's glass doors and push & pull doors they get me every time….. In the face" she said letting go of my hand "Vell ze muzt be off~! Chov~" she waved as she headed to the elevator. "Where are you going if you mind me asking" I asked the girl. The girl turned back to me "oh~ I'm going for dinner my dear~ I was caught up in my stories I forgot I was hungry~! Hehe~ silly me~" she said chuckling. "well have fun then" I said giggling to her. The girls waved again as she got on the elevator "I surely vill neighbor~ chov~" I smiled and went down the stairs, putting my hair into a yellow and black hair band. Before putting my beats by dr dre on and went out for a walk, humming to a song. About 20 mintues I headed back and went back to my room.

I continue to listen to my music even after put my black top on and my bumblebee bottoms on and fallen asleep. I woke up when it was close to 10. I fell out of my bed and started getting into my costume, yawning loudly as I did so. I went to the place where botcon was held. Seeing who I think was Darkraimare in her soundwave cosplay. I walked over to her. "hi" I said in a femme like voice. "hi" said the person the costume. "are ya Darkraimare" I asked. The girl bowed "the one only Darkraimare, pleasure to meet you Starbees~" she said as I smiled. I giggled happily "you too" Geraldine aka Darkraimare said in a robot tone " Inquiry: We should start moving" I laughed at that "excellent idea soundwave" I said. She nodded as we started walking past the newly form line of people and they asked if they can get their picture taken. I giggled. After a ton a pictures later we finally got into the convention before the rest passed. I looked around smiling in amazement "wow" I said. I looked around and smiled widely "allsparks necklices!" I squealed happily. Geraldine came over to see the two all spark necklines for 20 dollars each. She walked up to were I was "Question: I want to purchase the necklices for Sounwave and Starscream how many credits will I need" she asked a robot tone. The guy looked confused. "he means how much money fleshling" I said in a female starscream voice. The guy replied "forty dollars" I smiled as Geraldine paid the guy and said "Suggestion: get more merchandise to sell" and she turned to me "here Starscream" as she handed the other necklice to me. "thanks Soundwave" I said smiling and placed it around my neck. As Geraldine did the same. I looked around and smiled widely "oooooooo g1 toys!" I squeal seeing the ones I want, Geraldine giggled at that as I said "mine seekers, jazzy and bee" before saying to her "what he hardly have g1 stuff in Canada" Geraldine looked at me "Inquiry: Starscream should buy the toys" she said. "I did" I said "Quarry: we should look at more stuff" she said "okay!" I said smiling widely. As we walked I smirked "Holy primus look at all the fleshlings" I said. Some people turn at what I said in awe and then heard someone say "wow I never knew that Soundwave and Starscream get along so well" Geraldine looked at me "Statement: true" she said. "I know but it's just for botcon" I said smiling. The guys smiled " can we take a picture with you girls?" they asked

Gearldine shrugged "fine" she said as she took her replica blaser holding it in her hand. I smirked and pointed my nal-rays with was connected to my wrists. Finally the guys took their pictures and walked away, others in awe at us. I looked around and saw a huge grimlock" that's awesome" I said smiling. Geraldine took a picture of the grimlock before looking at her watch. "Subject: hearing must not wait in line" she said. "okay" I said going to the line with Geraldine for the reading for the new tfp season. The guy in front of us turned around "Soundwave and Starscream right" he asked. "that's right fleshling" I said crossing my arms. The guys put his hands up " Oh I am very sorry all glorious King starscream" he said as Geraldine chuckled "what's so funny Soundwave" I asked "Quarry: His statement. Never will come true." she said. I pouted "I will become leader when I kick megatrons sorry aft to the pits" I said. "No, sorry my lord, you're going to die like you did in G1 when Galvatron annilahted you after being in power for 30 seconds. You weren't even leader, you just took the title" Geraldine nodded " Statement: Agreement made. Starscream: inferior. Soundwave: Superior" I sighed "techally I came back as a ghost later on in G1 and got my body back from unicron" I said in my normal voice " and came back in beast wars as a ghost" The guy held his hands up again "I will hear no more Starscream will never become leader. Never" Geraldine nodded. "inquiry: Starscream has no power over Decepticons. They will not listen to his high pitch voice. Soundwave superior to all lower Decepticons" I sighed, frowning sadly "I knew I should of did Jazz or Bee" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Subject: we're not rashing. we're just pointing out the obvious, and you look in it so" Geraldine said. I didn't look at her "yeah right I am" I thought as the doors open. We got a ticket and we took a front row seat. I rubbed my face, sighing. The tfp came out as the announcer came out "Good afternoon fellow Transformers fans~ We have some good and bad news. I'm going to tell you the bad news first; both Steve Blum and Frank Welker are not able to show today and are going to pick two audience members to play their roles in this sneak peak ep~"

"oh no" I said. They did the voice role of starscream first "095048" "wait did they say 095048" I asked shocked. Geraldine nodded "Announcer: she has the ticket" she said. The AC smiled brightly "Alright~ are you willing to particapate" I smiled "s-s-sure" I stuttered still shocked that I got the ticket. The AC smiled "cool, stand here, alright the ticket for megatron is~" as he picked a ticket "022681" Geraldine looked confused and stood "Quarry: Ticket Matches." the AC smiled, "you willing?" Geraldine nodded "yes sir" the AC smiled, "we have two winners!" I smiled as I sat beside Geraldine. The AC smiled brightly, "Alright girls let's first here your voices~ Megatron if you care to go first." Geraldine nodded pulling down her face mask to reveal the rest of her face and coughed before replied, "Decepticons! Begin your assualt!" in a more female version of Megs. The crowd cheered, the AC smiled, "Alright Starscream show us your voice~" I smiled, taking the helm off "if I was leader none of this would happen" I said in a femme starscream voice. Everyone roared with cheers, the AC grinned, "Alright everyone the cast is going to reenact a scene from Season 2. The decepticons were in their air fortress 'Nemesis' as the scene starts, Starsceam walks into the main hanger where Soundwave was typing furiously." I clear my throat "if I was leader, we wouldn't have the problem we have now. That blasted fleshling gave Orion his memories back" I said "we only have a few locations for the artifacts" The AC replied "Soundwave took no notice of his presence a he continued typing his rapidly typing, he pulled up a map for Starscream. Megatron was in the Med Bay watching Knockout "Knockout I am in no need of repairs. I have to get back to work before Starscream thinks about taking over" "yes you better watch out megsy" I whispered to geraldine with a giggle. Geraldine looked to her with a smirk. Knockout replied, "But sir-" Megatron cut him off, "Knockout, I am functioning perfectly good bye." the AC relpied, "Megatron left the Med bay. Soundwave watched the montiors." I smirked back at her. AC con, "As Megatron was walking down the hall he heard Starscream screech about something else and he rolled his optics.

"Megatron better not send that spider bot" I said in the voice. The AC replied, "Megatron his the statement and decided to play with his mind. He commed Soundwave" this was Geraldine's cue, "Contact Arachnid, that Starscream wants a duel in the Main hanger, and to attack him when seen." the AC replied, "Soundwave relayed the message to Arachnid who smirked slowly making her way to the main hanger as Megatron himself crept in with no sound." I mentally face palm. Geraldine raised her hands like 'okay lady I'm not arguing with you today' the AC replied, "Megatron sat on his throne and watched as Arachnid shot her web at Starscream's back." "Augh! You blasted spider bot!"I growled in my starscream voice. Ac "Arachnid chuckled before repling" *enter person who plays Archnid*, "Oh your no fun Starscream~" the AC con. "She snared him in her strong web and brought his body up to her face, to say," Arachnid "I'm here and what are you going to do about it now Mister 'all big and mighty?'" AC "In a strong sarcastic tone as she smirked. "get back her you wreacked spider bot" I said in a growl starscream voice. AC "Megatron only chuckled *enter Geraldine evilly chuckling here* watching Starscream try and attack Arachnid. I growled again. AC "Megatron raised his hand" Geraldine responded, "That is enough Arachnid, leave him and go to where ever you were before." AC "He gave her a stern look as Arachnid frowned to Starscream tracing a clawed digit down his face flicking his chin harshly before dropping his webbed body on the ground and disappeared into the shadows once again. I growled "Megatron looked to the cocooned body of Starscream and snickered before replying." Geraldine "Soundwave bring Starscream to the Med Bay so Knockout can cut him out of the webs." AC "Soundwave nodded before removing himself from the main computer carrying Starscream's webbed body."

I smiled "blasted spider bot" I said, in the inside I would of died laughing at how wrong that line sounded. Ac "sound wave said nothing as he reached the Med Bay dropping him on an empty berth as Knockout raised a brow." Knockout, " Soundwave did Arachind get him again?" Geraldine reread her line, "sound wave bring Starscream to the med bay so Knockout can cut him out of the webs" Ac "knockout nodded and started his work" he smiled "alright that was the special episode, now we have to thank these girls for they're excellent voices" everyone gave us a round applause. I put my helm back on "I still say I should be leader" I said in the starscream femme voice "quarry: Starscream can't lead his trine to a picnic without something going wrong" Geraldine said as we walked back over to our spot. "yeah I can Soundwave" I said "Statement: False. Possibility of coming true: is 0.4 out of million" she said back in the seat. I sighed, rubbing my face"im surprise megsy didn't rape starscream" I whispered to Geraldine, giggling. Geraldine had to give a small giggled to that, "Yeah right, he would only do that in fanfictions, or behind the scenes. I mean Starscream and Soundwave are pretty... How can I say.. Smexy mechs..." She hummed softly. "hey hey starscreams mine you can have soundwave. And the raping one would be in the porn verson" Geraldine smirked under her mask, "Oh yeah, I'll always choose Soundwave~ Everyday all day~ True.. But~ We are fangirls and we can dream~" She sighed happily. "knockout isn't that bad but hum and breakdown look pretty close... and yeah i wish we could go there" Geraldine nodded, "Yeah, true and how Breakdown died... I would still go for him.. Arachnid needs to get knocked up or just get with Acree. I don't care anymore she needs someone. Brohoof if we went there, I would attach myself on OP's pede and just you know fangirl inside smiling crazily." "i would kill arachnid for killing breakdown" I said crossing my arms. Geraldine nodded, "I agree with ze. I wish I bitch slap her for eternity and exchange her soul for his so he'd live." "call 1800 slap that hoe" I said smiling. Geraldine raised her hand, for a high five, "True. call 1800 the bitch must die Unicron will have his fun with her." I laughed. highfiving her "oh yeah he would" Geraldine did a fist pump, "YES."

It was 4:01pm by the time botcon was done for the day. We explored every nook and cranny of the place making sure we didn't miss a single detail. Geraldine smiled at me and said "Quarry: Want to go for lunch?" I smiled "techally it'll be dinner and yes" I said. Geraldine rolled her eyes "Alright you, would you like to go to a small café I founded yesterday? They have amazing sandwiches" She told me. I smiled widely and nodded "sure" I said. Geraldine smiled brightly, "Let us make our way~" She started walking, stopping to make sure I was following her. I followed her to the small café and Geraldine open the door as I enter it. "thank you" I said as I looked around the place. The cafe was small and had a few tables and some chairs here and there but it felt like home in a way, Geraldine walked over to the counter, and waved to the guy who was washing a cup, "Oh hey Geraldine, the usual?" Geraldine nodded, "Yeah, and my friend here would like to order." I smiled and did a shy wave, going beside Geraldine. The guy smiled "Hi I'm Tedd, nice to meet you, now what would you like?" He asked as he pulled out a menu sheet. I looked at Geraldine "what is good here Geraldine?" I asked her. Geraldine looked to her, "Well everything is good, but I always get the turkey sandwich~ yaa for turkey~" Tedd came out with her soda and turkey sandwich, "Here ya go G~" Geraldine looked to him, "No. It's Geraldine or Tex. Not G." Tedd got a good laugh before looking over to Melissa, "Found anything ya like?" I nodded and smiled at him" yes I'll have the turkey then" I said. Tedd smiled "cool, be back. G I like your friend here she's much like you~" he said as he dodged a piece of bread thrown by Geraldine. "it's Geraldine, Tedd! Get it right!" she said pouting and going fake tears. I giggled and smiled "maybe he can't say your name right Geraldine" I said.. She looked at me "but I met him yesterday night and he said my name right?" she said, doing fake tears more. Tedd came back with our food, whistling innocently. I giggled "maybe he likes calling you g more" I said.

Tedd smiled "good to hear, now tell me a little bit about yourselves girls" he said as he sat in a chair behind the counter. Geraldine sighed and leaned back, taking a swip of her soda. "vell~ Ze ez from MA, Obessessed with transformers and a very strange person, people say that I'm intimidating. I'm sorry if I like leather and my epic hats and my head phones." I smile "well this is my first time in the U.S.A I'm from Canada. Crazy about transformers and anime" Tedd smiled, "Well Welcome to the U.S.A~ Where the economy stinks and where G here is from the taxes are it's highest!" Geraldine rolled her eyes, "Eh, taxes maxes, ze still gets around" I shook my head no" Oh no taxes are high where I am from too" I said. Tedd shrugged, "Damn.. I wanted to go there for a vacation, I like the cold better than the warm. Geraldine looked at him with a confused yet amazed stare, "Then why in Unicron's Pitt are you here?" Tedd rolled his eyes, "Good pay, parents own the place come on G would you move when you have such great assists here." Geraldine gave him a derp look, "True, true." I smiled and took a sip of the tea I was drinking. It got silent for a while Geraldine was chewing on her sandwich before a loud 'Rainbow- Street of deams' Geraldine fell out of her chair to answer the phone, "Yolo~" I coughed as I burned my tongue on my tea. "Primus damn it! I yelled. Tedd looked at me "you okay?" he asked me as Geraldine was talking on her phone with a friend. "veah i've buvn my tongue" I said. Tedd asked "well want some water?" Geraldine sat back in the chair after hanging up from her friend, "Vell, nov vhat?" I shook my head "no thank you tedd and watch a movie in one of our rooms" I suggested. Geraldine smiled "ze likes the way you think~!" Tedd rolled his eyes "yeah no thanks, no hugs, even though I met you yesterday and ya gave me a death hug" Gearldine rolled her eyes and open her arms, "get over here." she said smiling. I giggled at that. Tedd jumped over the counter and glomped Geraldine, and they fell into a heap. Geraldine sighed, "alright you~" I chuckled darkly "your lucky I don't hug you. My friends call it the bear hug of death" I said.

Geraldine smiled brightly, "Awwww~ I give my friends back home bear hugs~ and I try and break their spines... yeah~" Tedd let go and helped her up, "Anyway, have a wonderful night you two." I smiled "you too Tedd" I said. Geraldine brushed herself off before giving something Tedd. "Cus' that be the best way to reach me, and maybe I'll come back to Cali to visit." She smiled to you, "Vell let us be off our movie won't play itself will it?" I smiled and giggled, nodding "bye" Geraldine put her mask back on as they walked out the café "Zo, I figure ze iz in Grand Hotel and if zo what number?" she asked me. "I don't know where I am" I said embarrassed. Geraldine pointed at the large hotel, that I was in "there?" she asked . "yeah I'm staying there" I said smiling. We walked slowly there. Geraldine nodded "what floor?" she asked. "the 8th floor" I told her. Geraldine looked at me with a really look "is it me or somehow we're just destined to be on the same floor?" she asked. I looked at her "wait a minute, you sound like the person who is next to me" I said. Geraldine chuckling evilly "maybe I am~" she said. "you better not be making fun of me running into the door" I said. Geraldine looked to you, "Why would I trip on air. I trip going up a pair of stairs, I tripped down a pair of stairs, I slipped on drive way on a cold morning and there was no ice." I looked at her with an oh really look "I've done all that, I ran into a window, pop machine with a laptop in hand, Door with laptop, fell down stairs, slipped on ice, tried skating and almost shattering my ankle shall I go on?" I told her. Geraldine looked to me, "By Primus's cookie, your worst than me~ Vell at least your still alive~!" I nodded "it was the school's laptop too" I said. We got into the hotel "did you have to pay for the laptop" she asked me. "I didn't break it thank primus" I said. "vell that was gut no?" she asked me. "yeah it was" I said smiling as we headed to the elevators. Geraldine smiled, "Transformers movie marathon~?" As she pressed the up bottom for the elevator. "Yesh!" I said excitedly "you room or mine?" she asked me

"who ever is closer" I said. "well my room is right there" she said as we made it to the 8th floor pointing to room 805. "well im the left of you so your closer" I told her. Geraldine smiled unlocking her door revealing a logical mess of stuff lying around. The bed was cluttered with a laptop, and purple glow in the mouse, and a bunch of tf. Comics. We both notice that we were still in our costumes, "Umm, vant to change first?" She asked me. "I have clothing underneath my cosplay" I said smiling. Geraldine nodded, "Well look around I'm taking a shower and what not.." She grabbed some stuff, and she threw it in the bath room before snapping her finger turning to you, "Oh yeah, the TF movies are in the Halo 3 bag, you can take it out." She closed the bathroom door. I took my cosplay off and looked in the bag. The DVDs were in the back of her back pack along with some comics and other things. I gently took the movies out of the bag as Geraldine came out in a pair of transformers boxers and a fall of Cybertron shirt. "Oh gut you found them~" She opened her laptop and typed in her password and doing a barrel roll over the bed to another bag and pulled out a projector, "I knew this would come in handy~" she attached it to the laptop and the background of King Sombra was on the wall. I giggled at the background "I'm going to quickly get into my pjs and come back" Geraldine nodded, "Alright I'll set up the movie while ze gone." I took my cosplay back to my room and changed into my bumblebee pj bottoms and a black tank top, still having the allspark necklice on. I locked my door as I knock on Geraldine's door. I heard a thud like nods and saw her on the ground. "are you okay?" I asked. Geraldine jumped to her feet, "Never better~" She walked over to the bed moving her stuff clearing the bed before revealing two bags of popcorn, "Popcorn~" she offered "yes please" I said smiling. Geraldine gave me a large bowl and a bag, "Enjoy~" she poured the other bag into another large bowl before smiling, "When ever your ready I'll start the movie~" "thanks and I'm ready gurl!" I said smiling.

Geraldine clicked play and the movie started, Geraldine layed on her back the bowl of popcorn on her stomach as she watched the intro. I smiled, nibbling the popcorn, my eyes glued to the screen. The movie continue as the room lights blacked out so the video would look better so about half way through, Geraldine was fast asleep laying on her stomach with her blankies wrapped in her arms as she slept. I giggled and fell asleep with my face in my popcorn bowl. As the movie continued unknown to us , our Allspark necklaces started glowing as the two of us dreamed of our love Transformers.

AN: please no flamers, cause flames are for roasting marshmellows.


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going on?

AN: we own nothing but ourselves

Chapter 2: What's going on?

I woke up looking at Geraldine's laptop see that the movie wasn't there. My eyes widen at that. I shook Geraldine's arm. She rolled before going "Blllaaarrrgggg…" I sighed shaking her more "Geraldine the movies are gone" I told her. She soon woke up and rolled off the bed "WHAT!" she yelled before springing to her feet going over to her laptop and looking to see if there were DVDs, but when she got there it was blank. I touched my neck seeing that my necklice was still there and sighed happily "at least we have of tf clothing and allsparks necklices" I said to her. "Yessssss~!" she said happily, smiling widely. I thought for a moment "look for transformers on the internet" I told her. She searched it up and found nothing. She looked at both of our da pages and her tumbr page and all of our tf stuff was still there. "vell slag" she said. "you think were in the tf universe?" I asked her. "yup" she said closing her laptop and got off the bed "we have to leave now" as she quickly got her stuff ready. I nodded and got up. She started humming before jumping into the bathroom "yo~ Meet me outside and make sure you have everything you don't know anymore…. Where they're lurking" I nodded going back into my hotel room and got all my stuff and got dressed. I went outside and waited for her. When she came out she was laughing "what's so funny?" I asked. Geraldine smiled brightly, "Oh just thought about leaving a welcoming note for the Decepticons if they get here~" she said and sighed, removing her allspark necklice and putt it into her wallet. "well you read?" she asked me. "yup I am" I said nodding my head yes. "let's move~" she said smiling at me, with her stuff going to the elevator. I followed her with my stuff "Alright we got to use nicknames because DC's know everything about our looks , voices and our names so we need nicknames" she told me

I thought for a bit "well how about honeybee or starbee for me" I suggested. She shrugged "whatever ze likez mozt~ I'm Knightheart~! Or KH … its shorter" she told me. I nodded "okay~!" I said smiling. She open the elevator "so starbee huh~?" she asked me "Yes KH" I said smiling. KH smiled an unusual smile at me "do you know what year it is?" she asked me. I shook my head no "no I don't" I told her. Then she took her phone out and said "august 8th 2007" My eyes widen " I'm 11 again?!" I yelled. KH shook her head, "No my dear, we were transported into the movie's aftermath, and because we are different, the Allspark must of seen something in us to transport us here.. Think about it." She said as we got out of the elevator. My eyes widen more "the fan fiction where the person goes to the tf universe" I thought "the fan fictions of course!" I said. KH shrugged, "Vell it might be that, or just our love for TF, maybe not, oh vell~ but we have to make tracks." She said as we walked to the far door. When we got out side, I looked around. "where should we go SB" she asked me. I shrugged "I have no idea" I told her. A large smile came on KH's face "we should befriend sam" she suggested. I giggled and smiled widely and nodded "Yes!" I said. "But first ve must get an apartment or a place of usage. And a car, I know how to drive~" KH said. "and jobs too" I said "I'm not american though so I don't know if it's different here to get a job then it is in Canada" Geraldine smiled, "Jobs, easy~ To acquire, but the place of residence, "Surban home, maybe near Sam's house? But we'll be noticed by Bumblebee hmmm..." I looked at her "but bee doesn't know us, so we are safe" I said. KH Smiled "bingo, so a house in the forest or out of the way would be the best…" she said pulling out her phone.

I waited for her to be done, nodding at what she said. KH smiled "come along my dear~ I will get us a vehicle, for our equipment" she said as she walked to the close car dealer ship. I smiled "okay KH!" I said cheery. It was a chevy dealer "can we get a chevy spark. It looks like the chevy twins" I said giggling. Kh gave me a 'are you serious' "girl your crazier than me, we're rolling old school. Till you get your licence the I'll buy you one~" she said turning around and went to a '66 chevy camreo ss she liked . I sighed "fine" I said "at least it's not black and yellow" I said. KH nodded, "Yeah, that color scheme only works for Bee somehow, but not for me~" the salesmen came over, "Hello ladies are you interested in this car?" KH looked to him, "Absolutely Sir, how much?" The salesman rasied a brow, "1,020." Geraldine smiled, "Alright, consider it done." she pulled out a check book and wrote out for 1,020 before the guy could say anything she gave it to him, "Keys please." The salesman shrugged and walked back to get the keys. "its cheaper then bee too" I said giggling. KH smiled, "Oh yeah, and when I'm done with upgrading this, it'll be 20% better then bee today" she said. The guy came back with the keys, "Here you go, have a good day La-" Kh nodded, "Thanks bro, catch ya later homes'" she jumped in the open window and opened the passenger door for you, "Come on girly~" I got into the car, smiling hugely. "thanks sir and awesome!" I said. KH started the engine of the car and zoomed off "I know right~! Smooth driving for now on~!" she said as she stuck her head out the window to yell at the saleman "chow bro!" as we left the parking lot and got on the road. I smiled and almost had my head out the window "I fragging love this car now~!" I said.

KH chuckled and plugged her phone into the car radio , and gave it to me. "go onto you tube and pick out a good song" she told me. I nodded and begin to think of a song before I smirked and put on and blasted 21 guns by greenday. "just to get us in the mood for meeting the tfs" I said. We both high-five as I smiled widely, looking out the window. "hey can I put my feet on the dashboard?" I asked looking at her. I wasn't allow with my parents to do that. KH nodded, "go ahead, it's about an hour drive there even going 60mph. So go ahead and chill" she told me. I smiled and put my feet up on the dash "thanks" I said. She smiled as we went down a bumpy road. "fragging bumpy road!" I yelled, being bounced around like a rag doll. KH shrugged lightly, "Don't worry about it. The road is going to even out." The road from then on was not as bumpy and you could see a faint outline of the old warehouse. I sighed as the road stop being bumpy. "good then" I said looking at the old warehouse with looked close to the one in transformers animated. Kh nodded, "Yeah were about 20 minutes away, I read some back ground about the place, it was said that the previous owners left and never came back for unsaid reasons." She shrugged, "Well the place and I assure you big enough." I smiled widely "awesome! just like it tfa!" I said. KH nodded with a big smile, "Oh yeah how true~!" we finally got to the entrance and the warehouse itself looked eerie and creepy and the door was wide open. She parked the car and unlocked the doors getting out to look at the building. I got out ad look at the warehouse and shiver getting a very creepy vibe from the place. "we need a lock for this place" I said as I walked to the door. KH popped the back open starting to remove our stuff, "Oh I have a lock for that~" she pulls out a large chain and lock, "man gotta love being prepared~" She looked to you, "How about you go inside and check it out. While I finish here?" I nodded and ran into the place my eyes widen "wow!" I said looking around. I was in a large empty room which looked barren with old age as the weather wore out it's old bright colored walls as some chairs were thrown about, the floor littered with dirt and other things. KH followed me into the place. "should we star cleaning up" I asked looking at her.

KH nodded her head yes. "we should…. Wow… how could someone leave such a wonderful place…?" she said as she placed our stuff on an upright chair. I shrugged and started cleaning "I don't know girl" I said. "Well i'ma look I find anything I'll let you know." She said as she went to a different room. I nodded "okay" I said. I continued to clean. When I was finished, I shut the front door. "KH does up there need cleaning?" I yelled up. "nahhh…. But come up here and look…. It's kinda weird" she yelled from upstairs. I nodded and went up stairs. I caught up with her as we walked into the right hand side door and we both notices a doll on the bed in there. I looked a at the doll creeped out by it. It looked like KH in away. KH picked up the doll and I noticed that she shivered. "I think we should just use the downstairs for right now till renovate this floor" she suggested. I nodded "yeah cause that's creepy" I said. Kh set the doll down where she found it and speed walked out the door. I followed her. As we go downstair, KH sighed "umm…. That was slightly weird" she said. "that was like the movie coraline… thank primus it didn't have buttons for eyes" I said shivering at the thought. She gave me a weird look "staph! Don't start! I get nightmares about mirrors and spiders! Not cool bro not cool!" she said. "okay… can I burn the doll?" I asked. KH shook her head "nooo, let's leave it alone, we really don't want to disturb the dead" she said. I looked confuse but shook that off. "fine" I said. "well…. Vhat should we do?" she asked me. "well we need to figure out how we're going to set up this place. We need furniture and clothing" I suggested. Kh nodded, "Good point, well first we have to figure out the rooms, so go and find a room." I looked around and found a big room which I like and went into it. KH choose the one on the other side of the bath room which was beside my bedroom.

We both met in the main room "now where the kitchen be?" she asked. "where the kitchen stuff is right now" I suggested. KH started moving some broken tables and chairs before pointing to a spot where it was outline, "hey, we could attach an oven there" she looked to the sink "hmm, we can have…. A counter that run across with cabinets~" she suggested. I smiled more and nodded "that's perfect, I'm handy with tools so I can make the stuff if you get the stuff needed" I said. KH smiled largely "I knew there was a reason why we get along so well~! Okay that's a plan, I'll be back with stuff!" she said running out to get the stuff. I started planning stuff out, smiling when I got it all planned out. My phone started playing the course of new divide. "hello~" I said. " heyy~ You wouldn't mind working at a garage for $30 an hour would you?" she asked me. "no I wouldn't" I said "alright tell me a place you'd like to work" she told me. I face palm "no I meant that I wouldn't mind working there" I said. "girl I'm asking where would you like to work at" she said . I sighed "cooking or a clothing store" I told her. "okay, I'll look for one for ya call ya later" she said "kay~!" I said "Chov" she said hanging up. I sighed, starting to clean up were the kitchen was. About 30 minutes later KH called me. "heyy bee~ just saying I got you some applications for a couple of stores that handle bakery and clothing" she said. "Awesome! Any with good pay" I asked. "yeah one has 18.50 an hour but every year it increases by 20 cent, 8 hours shifts but fluxgates depending on the orders. The other is 19 dollars an hour from 3-9pm, in a clothing store and I have all the stuff' she said. "I'll probably go for the clothing store on cause than we have more money to fix this place up" I said, smiling. "alright, when I get there I'll give you the applications to look over~ Be there in 30~" she said. "okay! I cleaned up most of the place" I said. "good~ well see ya~" she said hanging up. I sighed, cleaning up more.

About 30 minutes later came back carrying the stuff. "honey I'm home~ ahahha~" she said dropping some of the stuff. I laughed and got the stuff for the counters and started working on it. "oh and here are your applications" she said, handing me a packet of applications. "holy mother of primus… if he had a mother…poor mother" I said looking at the packet. KH raised a finger "he didn't nor did his twin unicron, had a mother. But you wanted them to, and their in order from pay range and hours" she said. I got back to work on the counters and shook my head "still they would be HUGE sparkings" I said finishing the counter. "looks good" I asked. She nodded in agreement "true.." she said "wow.. Damnnnn, epicness" she said. I smiled, finding a spot for it and drilled it into the wall. I started working on the next one. "did you buy a counter top?" I asked her continuing to work. KH nodded "yes I did but its coming tomorrow with all the other stuff, so yeah a lot of fun~ oh here's the recite if you want to look over it~"she said handing it over to me. My eyes widen "holy frag… I'll probably be done by tomorrow since its afternoon now" I told her smiling. KH nodded "yes and I'll set up the beds while you do that" she said motioning to the bed stuff leaning against the wall, and walked over and headed to where my room is going to be. "did you get me my big loft bed?!" I called as I continued to build the counters. "yes I did, I made sure of it is extra soft~ hehe~" she called from my soon to be room. "thank you!" I called back as I worked on the 7 th counter. "no problem" kh said dragging her bed into her room to set up. By the time KH had finished setting up her bed I had set up the counter, without the tops, that were coming the next day. "Counters are done!" I called "Yaaa~ As I finished with the beds~" KH said "sweet" I said, smiling. "are you hungry?" KH asked me. I nodded "yes I am" I said. "so, what'd you want to eat" KH asked. "is there any good places" I asked. KH shrugged, "I'm not to sure. I didn't pay too much attention~ hehe~" she said scratching the back of her head, "well what would you like?" she asked

"I could go for a burger" I said smiling. KH smiled widely "alright then~ let's go look for a burger place~! TO THE DAMAREO AWAY~!" she said skipping to the door. I giggled and followed her. KH open the door for me and I got in, smiling happily. KH took and started playing AC/DC highway to hell. I smiled widely and started head banging along. Soon after that her phone started playing a song I never heard before. I smiled and put my feet up on the dash board. KH started doing the speed limit as we got into town as we looked around the for a burger joint. I smiled brightly when I saw McDonalod's "hey McDonald's" I said "you wanna go there" KH asked me. "sure!" I said smiling widely. KH did a fast turn into the Micky'D's, making me almost run into her and parked in the first open parking spot, "Alright, let's go~" I smiled more "I hope they have my angus swish melt here" I said. KH shrugged "well let's see~" she said holding the door. I entered "thanks girl, dang this place is pack" I said as most of the place was full. KH shrugged, "Well it is popular." as the cashier took the order of the guy in front of us. "yeah they have my burger" I said smiling widely. KH nodded "good to hear" she said as it was our turn to order. "you first" "I want an angus swish melt combo with a rootbeer" I said smiling. The cashier nodded "anything else" he asked. Kh nodded, "yes, one premium chicken sandwich, medium" she looked to me "for here or to go" she asked me. "here cause I'm starving" I said, hearing my stomach growl. She nodded, and turned to the cashier, "For here." she said The cashier nodded, "Alright it'll be $15.83" he said as KH paid for the stuff and got her change back. I smiled widely, rubbing my hands together "this is gonna be good" I said smiling widely. KH smiled to me," Of course it is, here's your cup and get some soda. And go find a table while your at it~" she said as she handed me my cup and waited our order. I smiled and nodded going to where I got get my drink and then found a spot and sat down.

I started playing a game on mini blackout aka my iphone 4 bored waiting for KH to bring the food over. KH came over with our food over to where I am "eat up~" she said. "thanks!" I said smiling as I took my food off the tray and started nomming on a few fries. She nodded and started eating her chicken sandwich. "im in heaven so far" I said eating the burger. KH giggled at what I said. "what? My parents hardly got Micky d's for dinner" I said. Kh raised her free hand, like 'I didn't say any thing' as she finished her burger and began chewing on some fries. I had to giggle at that "so we just need to finish the kitchen and then the bathroom and rooms?" I asked. KH nodded "yup and the stuff is going to come in tomorrow around noonish" she said nibbling on a fry. "Okay I'll finish the kitchen and do the bathroom and paint my room you can paint the kitchen, bathroom, your room and figure out what you want for the living room" I suggested to her, smiling. KH nodded "sounds like a plan" I nodded "yeah and it's even also and did you buy table and chairs or are we going to fix the ones there" I asked her. She nodded again "I bought new ones, the other ones are scrap that we can use in the fireplace" she said. "okay" I said smiling. We both finished our food. "you ready" she asked. I nodded. "yup!" KH held the door open for me as we exit. "Should we stop at DQ for blizzards" I asked her. "sure why not" she said as she hopped into the car. I got in smiling as we zoomed towards where DQ was. I smiled "I wonder who we'll meet next" I said. KH looked in the rear view mirror. "ohh.. Who do you know is in a mustang cop car" she asked. My eyes widen "Barricade!" I said.

Kh raised her hands "Chill girl I got this" she said as she pulled to the side of the road. I nodded and popped my feet up on the dashboard. We both watched as Barricade's holoform appeared and walked over to the window. "do you know why I stopped you ms. Instasi?" he asked. KH shook her head, "no sir" she said as 'cade stayed at me. I started getting a creepy vibe. "one of your back lights is out. Get it fixed." 'cade replied. KH nodded , "no problem sir" she said as we watched him walk back to his alt mode. "awwwww man I thought he would have been hotter" I whispered to her "and if you wonder why I'm whispering it's in case he can hear us" KH drove off "well it's dark outside, you can't really see his holofrom that well" I nodded " I hope they hae hotter holoforms for the cons, but remember Screamer's mine and you can have any other one" I told her. KH chuckled parking in the DQ parking lot, "I have no interest in Screamer' I adore Soundwave~ He is SUPERIOR~! But out of the Autobots who do you like the most?" I smiled "bee or jazz or sides" I said. She nodded "good choices, although jazz is dead… but anyway, let's get icecream" she said getting out and opening the door for me. I got out frowning "im gonna drown myself in icecream now~" I said. She laughed and open the stores door. "thanks" I said going into the DQ "your welcome" she said following me in. I smiled since there was no one in the place "awesome!" I said. KH smiled "get what you want" she said. "cookie dough blizzard" I said "what small, medium or large" the cashier asked me "large please~" I said smiling. The cashier nodded, "Anything else?" KH shook her head. "Nope that's all." the cashier replied, "it'll be $5.71" Kh paided for the stuff and got her change. I smiled and started eating the blizzard happily.

We heard seines down the street. I looked and saw a yellow camreo with black racing stripes like bee being chased by a cop car. "holy frag did you see that?!" I said nearly dropping my blizzard. KH nodded " yes, calm yourself, it was only bee and barricade" she said. "but but but you know I like bee" I said. KH sighed, "Yes I do. You want to go help?" she asked. "no. we shouldn't infer with them" I said. KH smiled "good choice, we should head home, bring the blizzard with you" she said opening the door. "Okay!" I said smiling, getting into the car. We look and saw bee zoom off, before KH got into the car and headed the opposite way bee was going, I couldn't help myself but put my head out the window like a dog would and wolf whistle. My eyes widen as bee turned around and zoomed after us. I pulling my head "Frag, what are we?! Like sam giant robot magnets?!" I said starting to panic. "sort of.. Because the Allspark Fragments… remember…" she said. I face palmed. "zee we were bound to get zeen, at least it wasn't megz or anyone elze" she said. I nodded "okay, put a leash on me cause if I see bee in his robot mode im not gonna get off his pede" I told her. "oh don't worry I have a firm grip I'll grab your collar as you jump for his pede" she said. I giggled "you better" I said. Kh looked to me from the corner of her glasses, "I assure you I've do it many times with my friend Mo when she tackles me into a bear hug, I have now been able to resist gravity, so yes I will." She made a quick turn as some idiot flew right in front of us and swore loudly, "Frag it!"

"FRAG JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS CITY BEFORE WE GET KILLED!" I yelled. KH nodded and zoomed down the road and took another quick turn into our street, "We can't they'll follow us... And the Decepticons will be on my aft. Now Starbee that is something I sure as Frag dont want up my aft thank you very much." I nodded looking at the mirror seeing that bee was still following them "slag!" I yelled. KH parked into the normal parking spot "alright now chill" she said. "I'm pulling a leo right now! so I can't!" I said panicking crazily. KH sighed and got out the car. I got out of the car myself. "Frag! Frag!" I yelled running into the house door. "ow! Frag it to the pits!" I yelled. Kh yelled, "SB! STOP! And Chill. Don't make me knock you out and strap you to a chair Girly!" Sam and Bee tried to shrink away from Kh's loud voice but failed, "Uhhh... Excuse-excuse me..." Kh turned to him, "Samuel right?" "No! I will not calm down! My blizzard is on the floor! Why?! It would calm me down now" I said still panicking. Sam nodded as Kh bowed lightly, "Kh nice to meet you, now excuse me." she walked up to you and jabbed me on a pressure point along my back and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up there was drool on my lip and strap to a chair "damn it" I grumbled. KH smiled a crazy smile at me "heyy~! You woke~ I told you it'd work~" she said. I looked at sam as he was looking at me like 'is she always like this?' "come on~! im calm please up strap me so i can get some icecream~!" I whined then seeing it was one of the computer rolling chair, and started spinning"Weeeeeee okay im calm~! i feel like dr stein off of souleater!" I said laughing crazily.

Kh gave me a stern look grabbing onto the chair stopping my fun, "Stop. When you shut up, you'll get your icecream, Sam here can watch you while I get you a ex-large cookie dough blizzard. Right Sam" she gave him a smile that said, "Do it or die." he nodded, "Yeah, yeah no problem KH~" I gave her puppy dog eyes "can you please un strap me? i will if you unstrap me?" I asked her. "well I have the keys so your not getting anywhere" she said as she pressed a button and the jacket unstrapped me from the chair. "now you be good while KH goes to get icecream~" as she narrowed her eyes at me "behave and for primus shake don't annoy sam" she told me. "Awwwww come on…. Oh fine I won't and thank primus" I said, taking the jacket off. KH stuck her tongue out at me before going out the door leaving me with sam. He shifted nervously "umm.. Hello" he said. "hello Samuel James Witwicky" I said staring off into space creepy like. Sam looked very confused, "How do you know my name? And why to you have that necklace!" He pointed to the allspark fragment necklace. "mhhmmmmmmm you wouldn't believe me sam, but aleast I said your last name right" I said smiling, sitting like dr stien from soul eater again. "tell me, it's of great importance!" sam asked. "how sam?" I asked. He sighed, "Well since you know my name, you should know why i'm here?" he said. "ummmmmmm ummmmm was it because i wolf whistle with my head out the window looking at your car or because of my necklice?" I asked. Sam face palmed "no the second thing you said" he said

"What's I can't help if I see a smexy car, anyway... Oh my allspark necklace Sammy boy?" I asked, spinning in my chair" and where's my blizzard?!" Sam looked at me weirdly "yes where did you get it" he asked. KH soon came in after he said that with an extra-large blizzard. I squealed loudly "yay! Blizzard now I'm going drown my sadness in it since someone bought up a death of a favourite character!" I said glaring at KH "and you wouldn't believe us~!" KH narrowed her eyes at me "I said nothing. Shut up and be a good fan girl and eat you icescream" she said giving me my blizzard. "Yes you did you bought up jazzy's death!" I said starting to cry, grabbing the blizzard, calming slowly calming down" okay I'm calm. Anyway Sammy boy we are from another universe where you guess are factional. The fan base is called transformers. Auto bots and decepticons fight. Bots for good cons for evil... Most if time my favorite characters die" sobbing now, turning away. I sighed and turned back seeing sam confused. "Trust me Sam. Quiz me on something only you would know..., maybe you dog mojo peed on Ironhide's foot, or Sam's happy time or when your scared you scream a girl! Remember that KH?!" I said laughing looking at KH "or the care you have it to sweet little bumblebee. Primus now I got the song in my head!" Sam fell back but Kh caught him and set him back, "Of course, I've the watched the movies enough to know all the lines~" Sam looked very concerned. "nice catch girl, see sam I know things….we know things" I said eating the blizzard happily.

Kh nodded, "Thanks, and everything she said is quiet frankly true." she said with a evil smile, Sam looked very concerned, "How much do you actually know about me?" Kh rolled her eyes, "Sam we could tell you everything from the day you got Bee to the future." I started laughing "his mom thinking he was master bating but him and mikalea was trying to find the glasses for to find the cube. Sam's happy time" I said smiling widely. Kh smiled "Oh yeah~! Good times~ and the Autobots hiding around his house like ninjas! Him falling off the building, Optimus catching him~ He killing Megatron..." she looked down lightly. Sam frowned with a blush, "How-" He stopping himself like he already knew the answer. "Primus that's funny, jazzy trying to find a spot, then Meagatron killing HIM" I growled "Okay KH we need a Punching bag in this house" I said. KH rolled her eyes, "Sarcasim runs deep in this house.. but yes I have one being shipped and it'll come in with the rest of the stuff tomorrow, now Sam my boy~" She wrapped a arm around his shoulder bringing him close to her He was very nervous, "ye-yessss KH?" She smiled, "Now Sam a piece of advice, your girl that you have is hott, smoking now the problem is Giant Alien Robots, It'll screw up your relation…" she said "I got no comment about that and good! I need to get my anger out!" I said, cracking my knuckles. Kh rolled her eyes, "You could punch the walls.." she then looked to Sam who was trying to shrink away, "I'm just saying~ Oh look at the time~" It was 9:04 "Alright Sam you've got to get moving so you won't be late for you midnight curfue~" She helps him up and leads him outside.

I growl and punched the wall, hearing a crack come from my hand "FRAG THAT HURT! KH I THINK I BROKE MY HAND!" I yelled. KH walk back in "I know first aid now is it bleeding?" she asked. "yes and it hurts!" I yelled. "Alright let's rise out your wound." She turned on the water to a warm temp and stuck my hand under it to rinse away the blood. I winced "mother fragger that stings, I can't move it at all" I said. KH looked at me "suck it up women! You wouldn't want hatchet to fix your hand right?" she asked fixing my hand for me. I shivered at that thought "I don't want a wrench upside the head" I said. Kh smiled, "See my point, now don't blame me for your loss of a hand. You'll be fine in a week tops." She finished wrapping my hand in a bandage, "I'll replace the bandage every 6 hours." She told me "okay!" I said finishing my blizzard "I think we should go to bed" KH nodded "great idea, you need any help with your hand? Or you got it?" she asked. "some pain meds would be cool" I said. KH looked in the medical kit and got some Ibprofin and gave me one. "see me in the morning if you have some more pai, this shit works for everything, give it 10 minutes and now run along to bed" she told me. I nodded "thanks" I said going to my room and climb the ladder into the big bed, curling up on the comfy bed before falling asleep snoring

AN: please no flamers, cause flames are just for roasting mashmellows


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day in Fangirl Heaven

AN: we own nothing! Only ourselves

Chapter 3: A New Day in Fangirl Heaven

I yawned as I woke up, I looked at my hand and smiled. I glad I didn't dream all of what happen last night. "KH! Can you change my bandage please!" I called. "yes I can!" I heard her yelled as she ran into my room, she climbed up to where I was and started to remove the old bandage on my hand "Your hand is healing nicely~" she told me, quickly and gently rewrapped it. KH looked at her phone "huh? It's only 8:00 wow" she said. "Thanks KH and do we have enough time to get some to go out for breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled "surely, you're not going to work till you hand heals and I'm leaving for work around noon so yeah we do, where'd you like to go cripple?" she asked. One of my eyes twitched. I hated when some called me cripple. "please don't call me that. The last person that called me that got a crutch and cane upside their head. Anyway where's a good place to grab breakfast?" I asked. KH raised her hands, "alright you, let's go scope around then" she said. "mkay!" I said smiling widely "ohhhh what should I wear" KH remembered, "I'm not too sure but you want to take a shower now or later?" she asked me. I thought for a moment "later because my hand is bandaged" I told her. KH nodded "alright while you get yourself ready I'll jump into the shower" she told me. "Mkay!" I said running to my room to change into some clothing and pull my hair into a ponytail. I went into the living room and wait for KH. KH came out with her hair wet, plain white t shirt, a leather jacket over her shirt, a pair of shorts and her boots " You think this top will bring too much attention?" I asked wearing a g1 Jazz and Blaster t shirt. KH shook her head no, "nahhh as long as it wasn't a bay verse t-shirt your good" she said with a smile as she put her glasses on "you ready" she asked me. "Yup! And at least its jazzy and blaster!" I said happily, grinning widely., She nodded "how true, and they are both swag bosses~! And I totally ship them both with Soundwave just saying ~!" she said as she walked outside.

I giggled and nodded "true!" I said following her outside. She open the door for me , then slide over the hood and got into her side "what are you Bo Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard?" I asked her. She gave me a strange look "just get into the car women. We ain't got time for this!" she said "it's only 9 girl" I said getting into the car and shutting the door. KH looked at me "your point, is invalid to me. Now to town~!" she said rolling down her window and zoomed off. I looked out the window "it was fun embossing Sam last night" I said. KH smiled "Oh yeah~ Really funny~" she said as she zoomed onto the main road heading to the city. She stuck her hand out the window "do you like rap?" she asked me. I nodded "yeah I like most music" I said. She nodded her head, "alright, what about this" she said going onto you tube on her phone and playing live your life by T.I and Rihanna. I grinned and started to sing along to the parts I knew. KH pulled up to a dinner just as the song faded off KH pulled into the parking lot "we're here!" I looked at the window "Awesome!" I said. KH nodded, "oh yeah~" she said as she got out and opened my door, since my hand was bandage. I sighed "thanks KH" I said getting out of the car. She smiled, "no problem, chicky." she said as she closed the door and then held the dinners door open. "come on~" she said as I when into the dinner. The place wasn't crowded and KH found a spot that was nice and we could see our car. She motioned to me to sit. I sat in front of her as the waitress came up to the table with two menus and gave them to us, "take a look girls and I'll be back to take your orders~" she said. I looked at the menu "ohhhh there's a lot of stuff here" "Well pick what you want, I'm paying so it's doesn't matter as long as you like it." KH told me. "I'll just get some pancakes with some coffee" I said. The waitress nodded and wrote it down, "how about you girly" she asked KH. KH looked at the waitress "scramble eggs, toast and cola" she said as the waitress and walked off. I smiled happily, swinging my legs "I wonder who'll we'll we see today" I said

KH looked at me , "don't say that, I don't want to have Barricade come into my garage to interrogate me.." she told me "well make sure her didn't put a tracing devise on our car and I was thinking bots not the cons" I told her. KH nodded, "got it, we'll probably see Bee and Samuel later depending on what happens" she said. I nodded "I think bee should come in cause our ceiling is large enough" I said. KH nodded, "he could but how is her going to fit through the door?" she asked as the waitress gave us our drinks "your food will be ready shorty" she said. "thank you and the doors are double so he could drive in then you know" I said smiling . KH nodded once again taking a sip of her soda, "true, true, all very much true" she said. I said putting some sugar and cream into my coffee before sipping on it "yummy coffee" KH shook her head lightly. I smiled and looked out the window, seeing a truck much like Ironhide's alt mode "hey that truck looks like Ironhide's alt mode" I said smiling. KH follows my glaze and nodded "Wow it is" she said as the waitress brought our food. "okay we have to keep it low" I said. KH nodded to the waitress as she left and replied "well I was not the one who thought it'd be cool to stick her head out the window and whistle" she said. "come on he's a nice car" I said pouting. "yes, your point? You just got over excited, like when you punched the wall" KH said as she started eating her food. "I only did it because I was mad at megs" I said. KH pointed her fork at me, "and looked what happen, hatred no good for your mind nor heart." she told me. "I guess your right" I said sighing. She chewed on her eggs and pointed her fork at me again "of course I'm right! I've figured that out long ago~" she said. O ate m pancakes, staring at the truck "It feels creepy that he's still here" I said. KH finished her eggs and chewed on her toast, flipping 'hide off. My jaw dropped "do you want to live?! You shouldn't flip him off!" I said shocked. KH chuckled looking out the window as she smirked, chewing on her toast. "heheh just as I thought" she said. I sighed in relief. "thank primus" KH smiled, "eh, he doesn't have the balls to kill me~!" she chuckled. "ummmmmmmmmm you never know" I said. KH looked to me, "Bro he's a Autobot he's not suppose to hurt humans, Against Autobot conduct." She raised a brow when a roughly about 6'1 ft. dark skinned male in dark military looking clothing got out of Ironhide's form, and started walking to the diner.

"either that's Epps or that's Ironhide's holoform" I said. KH tilted her hat down and studied the guys figure closely, "Epps is not that tall nor does he have a head of hair... It's IH..." The guy walked in and started his way over to us. "great you pissed him off girl" I said looking at her. KH raised her hand while the other held her drink. The guy came over and stood infront of the table, "Excuse me ladies which of you owns the old car?" he said to us. "Techally she does, but we both own it" I said, before looking down and sipping on my coffee. I could see him nod in the corner of my eye, "well your tires out." KH stopped drinking her drink and ran out of the diner. The guy laughed and took her seat, "she had it coming to her" he said. "I told her she'll pay for flipping someone off" I said face palm, looking up to him. He looked to me "she did now? I didn't know. I just noticed that her tires were flat." He said. I nodded "karma's a be-tch, she'll come back and bite you in the ass" The guy looked slightly confused at the term then looked out at KH changing the tires. I giggled, stretching in the seat I was sitting in "its just a saying" I told him, smiling. He nodded then replied "that girl is pretty handy" he said as KH walked back in and pushed in over to sit down. I smirked at KH "Karma just bit you in the ass for flipping someone off chicky" I told her. She shrugged, "eh I should have noticed the tires, oh thanks Ironhide for the tip" she said as he looked at her "how-" I cut him off "we both know it's you Ironhide. Plus you wouldn't believe us if we told you…. How's your foot anyway" I asked smirking at her. KH chuckled "I hope it didn't rust~!" she said. " Ironhide sighed at that. I giggled "come on we're just having a little fun 'hide" I said grinning at him. He shook his head, "we can't talk here and now I'll visit you two later" he said as got up and started walking off. I nodded and finished my coffee as KH finished her soda leaving $15 on the table, "when your ready." she told me. "I'm done" I said getting up. KH got up, "well that was a nice breakfast" she said. I nodded "yeah it was" I said. We walk out she looked at the clock " Ze haz to get ze bandage changed" she said. I nodded "okay!" I said

KH opened my door and shut it when I was in. "thanks girl" I said as she hopped over the hood like bo duke once again and got into the car. "Np, let's head home, our stuff should be on their way." she said as she started the car and zoomed off. I nodded and smiled looking out the window as we went home. When we reached the warehouse, we saw the delivery trucks already there. "Sweet!" I said smiling widely. Kh parked the car and opened the door once she was out. "Hov true, alright I'll get the bandages while you tell the guys to put the stuff" she said and then ran inside the house. "Okay guys can you place the stuff in the living room unless it's the kitchen stuff then can you place it in the kitchen please?" I told them. The men nodded and grabbed as many item and walking into the warehouse, KH appeared from the doorway with a new bandage "Alright give me your hand" she told me. The guys nodded as one replied, "No problem Ma'm". KH undid the bandage and smiled "can you feel your hand" she asked me. "I still can't move it well, but yeah I can feel it" I told her. She smiled, "progress~ Hopefully by tomorrow you can move your hand~" she said as she wrapped it the bandage a little looser this time. "thanks" I said smiling. She nodded, "not a problem, lets go inside and move the new stuff!" she said. I smiled and nodded my head, before running into the house and started on putting the counters on the cabins. About 20 minutes later I finished the kitchen up "okay kitchen is done!" I yelled. Then I heard KH yelled a few minutes later "Living room done!"

"Awesome!" I said smiling widely. KH smiled and carried a large sand filled punching bag, "you want this in your room" she asked me/ I shook my head no "no cause there's an room between our rooms. We could use it as a hobby room" I suggested. KH nodded "gut idea" she said walking to the room between our's. I smiled and followed her "so what now" I asked. She shrugged, "well I was going to start the bathroom" she told me. "M'kay~!" I said, watching her pick stuff up for the bathroom and trotted over to the bathroom to start work. "where do you want me to work now?" I asked her. "well where else did you say you wanted to work on…. That's not the upsides, I'm not going up there" she said 'of course not your afraid of the Caroline doll' I thought. "I'll just start painting" I said going to the kitchen to start painting the kitchen. "good idea Star, then we can hang them around the house!" she said. I thought for a moment "What should I paint then?!" I yelled. "G1 Prime and Megatron~!" KH called back to me. "in what way?!" I called back with a smirked. "you're the artist, make something" she yelled back "Okay~!" I said smirking and thinking 'fighting or slash' I thought 'fighting cause we'll have a huge hallway with slash'. I finished painting the kitchen when I heard KH yell "Well I'm partically done! I've got to head to work! My boss has three cars in the garage and need me, be back!" I smiled "M'kay!" I called working on a painting of G1 Optimus and Megatron fighting. A few minutes later I heard a loud thud with human and cybertronian cussing, then the door slam. I giggled "and she gives me shit for doing that" I said , still painting. "I HEARD THAT WOMEN! I DO WHAT I WANT THOR!" I heard KH yelled "HEY I'M LOKI WOMEN!" I yelled back, before putting up the finishing the painting about 10 minutes later and hung it over where the couch was. I looked at it proud of myself and how hard I worked on it. I began looking through the pile of jobs that KH gave me about an hour later I choose the clothing store job that was a higher pay. I began to start to stare at the ceiling and soon fell asleep.

About a half an hour later there was a knock on the door. I groaned loudly "who is it?!" I yelled, waking up slowly. "it's me Sam! I have some questions for you and KH!" I heard him call. I groaned once again and got up. I open the open "KH is at work, but come in" I said holding in a yawn. Sam scratched his head "Oh, okay, I didn't know she had a job…. Okay" he said walking in a shakily way, he looked around the living room "did you guys finish this room this morning" he asked "we finished the whole house all I need to do is to paint more and put them put around the house" I said motioning to the painting I just did of Megatron and Optimus fighting in g1 from. Sam raised his brows and pointing at the painting "you painted that? Dang your good!" he said amazed. I laughed, "thanks! Oh slag I got paint on my jazzy and blaster shirt!" I whined. Sam looked confused "jazz?" he asked looking at my shirt questioning. "yeah that's jazz and that's blaster. it's generation 1 aka G1 much like the painting I did is Megatron and Optimus Prime" I said pointing them out. I could tell Sam was more confused "okay, so in your old universe this was Optimus" he asked. "no no Sam my universe we didn't have transformers. We had movies, cartoons, comics, toys, game and clothing. I dream that they would be real" I told him, taking my phone out and looking through my video and saw that my TF cartoons were still there "YES THANK PRIMUS! THE CARTOON ARE STILL ON HERE!" I yelled with glee. Sam looked more confused " Cartoons on your phone?" I asked. I stopped and cussed "yes were from the future techally" I said, I would have been sweat dropping if I was in the anime.

He shook his head, "no I didn't mean that I meant that fact of you having the Transformers cartoons on your phone" I said to me "well we're in the transformers universe so yeah." I said, tapping the newer prime episode. Sam was still confused "what is the movie?" he asked. I sighed "okay Sammy boy the universe I'm from all of this, you, bee, barricade and etc is a movie. Three of them soon to be four of them" I told him, smiling. He looked amazed at me "W-what happens in those movies?" I looked at him "I-I-I-I-I can't tell you cause it might change the future Sam, but answer me this how long since mission city?" I asked him. Sam nodded, "true, but it's been a month since mission city" he said. "any new auto bots" I asked him. He shook his head no "no… not that I have been told" he told me. I nodded "okay so there's Ironhide….."I said with a laugh "Ratchet, bee and Optimus then that's still online. Do they… do they still have Jazz's body?" I asked, looking down sadly. He sighed, "No his body is at the bottom of the Lerienchean Abyss" he said. I sighed, holding my head with my bandage hand, "they need to bring his body back. The allspark piece could bring him back" I said. He sighed once again, "Yeah.. Tell the government about that….." he said "I will once I get that far Sam. Ratchet just needs to put his body back together then use the allspark piece that Optimus took out of Megatron's chest and he'll be back online" I said. "yes… but… how will we get his body back?" he asked. "Autobot's can hold their breathe, dun!" I said, giving him a derp loo. He face palm "never mind" he told me. I shook my head, then remembered something "you know that bee can come in here right?" I told him. Sam nodded, "yes… I just realised that along with that fact he has a holoform. Though he just doesn't like to use it" he said. I ran outside "bee you can come in!" I told him. I heard him beep in confusion. I open the large door " Drive in and transform bee~!" I told him smiling. Sam got up from his seat, Come on Bee you can do it." He told bee. Bee slowly drove in his rear view mirrors in so he'd fit and transformed bending lightly and sat on the floor beeping lightly. I smiled and hugged bee's foot "I can't believe it. This feels like a dream to me" I said, shutting my eyes happily. I opened my eyes seeing that KH was back with DQ. I stared at her. "is that a blizzard?! And I finished the painting . Which is above the couch!" I told her

KH nodded, "Zi, un cookie dough for ze, un chocolate vwirl for Sam~ I don't care if you don't want it Sam but take it" she said. Sam looked like he would of sweat drop if he was in the animes "thaannnks?" he said. KH nodded, "Np" she said before quickly turning to the painting and smiling widely, "SWAGTASTIC~!" She said fanning over the picture. "I'll do Jazzy break dancing to Blaser jams later" I said grinning. Both Bee and Sam looked concerned, "umm… is she going to be okay" Sam asked watching KH fanning over the painting more. "Yeah. STOP DROOLING ON MY BLIZZARD!" I growled at her. Kh slowly turned to me with a death glare, "I was not drooling. Here's ya stinking blizzard!" she said, handing me my blizzard, then gave Sam's his and then starts to eat her own, sitting on the couch. "thank you" I said smiling at her, sitting near Bee's foot. I watched as KH began to sulk on the couch, eating her blizzard as she glared at a spot on the wall. "stop pouting and sulking KH" I told her taking a spoonfull of my blizzard. "Blarg!" KH replied before placing her headphones in her ears. I rolled my eyes, leaning against bee's foot, smiling as I ate my blizzard. "Sam, next time bring the gang. Wait… KH!" I yelled. Sam nodded slowly, "Ohh... Okay..?" Kh pulled down her headphones and spanish music rolled out and she replied in spanish, "Que tu necesito conmigo?" "I don't know very much Spanish amio I was thinking on our time off we should go see the rest of the gang" I said sighing, eating my blizzard more. KH nodded, "sorry I said what did you need from me, but that is a good idea.. If we had a plane to go to Diego Garcia…. Wait a second" she said looking at Sam and bee who were whispering and giving 'she crazy' look. KH rolled her eyes, "never mind then, we should invite them here.. We don't want the gov. to know" she said. I nodded, "bring mojo I want to cuddle him! He's so adorable! He has bling!" I said giggling. Sam face palmed Bee used a sound clip of someone laughing, "He's a Boy! My mother doesn't understand that brings his confidence in himself!" KH finished her blizzard and threw it into the trash across the room smiling when it got in, "Yezz~" I started rolling on the floor laughing "KH that would explain the 2nd movie!" I said. "yes it does. Are you having fun on the ground" she asked me. "Yes I am, oh my stomach hurts!" I said smiling, sitting up "KH I think my hand need to be change since its been over 6 hours" KH jump cursing, "slag, I forgot!" she said, running to her room. Sam looked confused once again "what happen to your hand" he asked me. I jerked my thumb towards the fist size hole in the wall. Both Sam and bee shook their heads, "wow…. That takes smarts.." Sam said. KH walked back into the living room with a new bandage and then replied "oh yeah a smart move because she was mad" she said. She took my hand and unwrapped it. "try to move your fingers for me" she said. I looked at my hand it had purple and blue bruises. "we didn't have a punching bag or a gun. So the wall was what I punched" I told them, moving my hand slight but winced "frag that hurts!"

Sam and Bee nodded, "but still.." KH smiled, "but dear Starbee it is good pain! It tells you that you're healing~!" she told me. I nodded my head "it looks like what happen to my ankle when I broke it" I said. KH shrugged. "Anyway done." she said stepping away as she finished my bandages. Sam replied, "You're like a nurse or something?" KH chuckled evily, "Nahh bro if I was I'd be worse than Hatchet!" she said. I shook my head "trust me bro, she would" I told him. Sam looked frightened and scuttled over to Bee lightly, "Umm.. Okay! Nevermind I'm glad your not my doctor!" I had to giggle at that. "it's only if you really pissed her off" I told him, smiling. "anyway I'm gonna go get my painting stuff. I don't want to be rude to our guests if I left the room and didn't come back" I said getting up and went to my room, getting my paints and something to paint on. "awww it's okay Star~! Sam and Bee are going to be fine~!" I heard KH yell. Then I heard Sam yell "Noo! Don't leave me with her!" I giggled before coming out with my painting stuff "no it's okay, I wanted to paint and talk. Plus didn't you have questions for us?" I asked . Kh snapped her fingers, "Gosh darn it.." Sam looked to Bee and nodded, "Yeah.. Umm.. Soo.. You two are like from the future or something." KH started laughing. "I've already told you. Alter universe in the future Sam" I told him, starting to draw in pencil. Sam nodded, "Just wanting to make sure.. So! Do I go to college!" Kh raised her hand, "Woah woah woah Sammy boy take a chill pill, we ain't telling you anything important about your future. Because what your asking is important." she said. I giggled as I drew. Sam sighed, "Then what can u tell me?" KH smiled, "Vell~! Megatron comes back, something very bad happens to you and the Autobots, you get some new Autobot friends, you get new friends, you to the middle east" She said. I laughed remembering the part with sam having the girly scream "oh primus girly scream KH" I said. KH burst into laughter, "OHP! I forgot! Sam you screamed like a girl! Your mother also gets high off brownies!" she said. I laughed madly "oh yeah that was so funny, I nearly peed myself laughing" I said. Sam looked confused, "Wait what?" KH laughed more "By Primus that was the best funny part in the second movie! Oh yeah remember when Simmons changed in front of the museum!

"GAHHH! When I first saw that I was like MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! Sam's mom having the waffle iron on her head screaming" KH continued to laugh "I thought Leo was going to get raped by him! And when Sam's mother brought out Sam's little booties! I was dying!" she said. I laughed more "baby bootie boy as she said" I said, grinning. "or humping mini con, oh primus wheelie" KH was rolling on the couch now "Omp! Fragging Jetfire farting out the parachute!" she said "or the twins making fun of Leo" I said. KH nodded, with a large smile. "oh yeah Simmon's meat shop!" she said. "yeah and done!" I said showing them the painting of Jazz break dancing to Blaser in his boom box form playing music. KH fanned over the picture, "OMP~! EPIIICCCCCC~!" Sam and Bee looked to the picture, Sam smiled, "That's good Starbee, umm.. WWho are they suppose to be?" Sam asked. "hang this somewhere in here please?" melissa said giving to you, showing same the shirt "thats g1 jazz and blaster. blaster is the boombox in the painting, jazz always and I mean always loves music" Kh cooed and hung it above the kitchen doorway. Both Sam and Bee nodded "true, he does" he said. I nodded "no madder what universe the have him in, he loves to jam to music" I said. KH nodded, "Yup, he loves music, I mean it tells of the times of the era it was made in, gives you a history of the time." I felt like I was gonna cry "I wished that they didn't rise that blasted Megatron" I said. Kh sighed, "alright you let's not get sad over something like this, we will bring him back and we just need a way to get there" she said. I felt rage come over me "I wish I was bigger and stronger then when he came back alive I'LL RIP HIM IN HALF SEE HOW HE LIKE IT AND HE WOULD STAY IN THE FRAGGING PITS AND BECOME UNICRON'S BITCH!" I snarled. KH took my hand. "woah woah woah lady take a chill pill, cus' if you hurt yourself again I'm helping you" she told me as I saw Sam tried to shrink into Bee's side. Melissa took deep breathes, nodding "I hope he is being unicron bit- UGH! why must my mind be in the gutter. I don't like mental images" I said, getting a mental image of megatron and unicron slash. KH sighed, "Okay now that's my job, now I advise you to go to your room and punch the punching bag I set up for you. and remember don't use your bad hand."

I shook my head no. "no I'm fine right now. Sorry for scaring you Sammy boy" I said. "It's okay! Umm.. We have to leave it's getting late.. Thanks for the blizzard KH and we'll try and bring the others over..." Bee beeped in good bye as he transformed and drove out the double doors. KH waved, "chov~". When I knew they were gone I started fangirling. "oh my primus bee is soooooo adorable!" I said, squealing happily. KH rolled her eyes "oh you" she said then getting a look like she was thinking about something, before getting a nose bleed. "stop thinking about hot bots cause you're getting a nose bleed" I told her. KH frowned at me "I usually don't get nose bleeds from this… But~ I THINK WHAT I WANT THOR!" she yelled running into the bathroom. "HEY I'M LOKI NOT THOR!" I yelled running after her. She shrugged, holding an issue to her nose. "eh, whatever ya say Loki, I'm the master of disguise." she said "oh really now?" I asked her. KH nodded, "if I wanted to and with the right stuff I could be your twin or maybe Sam. I'm like Darkman! I can make real disguises with the right stuff" she told me, wiping her nose and throwing the issue out into the trash. I face palmed without knowing it was my bad hand. "MOTHER FRAGGER THAT HURTS!" she yelled. KH shook her head, "your danger prone" she told me. I stared at her "no shit Sherlock what was your first clue" I asked. She stared back at me, "I have a list so far, shall I start running them off to you?" she asked me. "Nah, I already knew that I was accident prone" I told her. She nodded "okay then" she said. "Hey! Can we get a black dog and name him Ironhide?" I asked. KH shrugged, "sure as long as you feed him and clean I'm good. Then I get a large horse and name him Knighthonor and get a large cat and name him Ravage ~!" she said. I grinned and nodded "and get a silver bird and name him Starscream" I said with a giggle. Kh raised for a highfive which I gave her one "yes! We soo doing this!" she said. I giggled and grinned wider. KH nodded, "Now you find the dog and the bird I'll get the horse and the cat, I'll build a garage for the cars, and build someplace for the horse~" she told me. "I just want to see the look on Ironhide's face with the dog" I said with a big grin. KH chuckled, "Oh yeah~ What a great day that would be!" I giggled happily. KH skipped to her room, "I'm going to look for a horse~!" she said in a singing tone. "I want a great dane! If they come in black!" I said. Kh nodded "yes they do" she said "then I want a black furred one" I said smiling. She nodded again, "no problem I'll look for one" she said

"thank you! But I want a puppy!" I said happily. She nodded, "Oh course! Now run along and do whatever you do as I look for the pets!" I looked at her "but I don't know what to do" I told her. KH sighed lightly, "run around think of what your going to say to the guys when they come tomorrow, I don't know.." My eyes widen and then everything went black, I forgotten all about the Autobots coming to our home. I woke up a few mintues later groaning "did I pull a prowl?" I asked. KH chuckled , "oh yeah ya did!" she told me helping me to my feet, "now get started" I started panicking "oh primus! Oh primus! Will they believe us?!" I thought out lout and paced about. I continued to pace about for a few more minutes before KH threw a cushion at my face, "Women! Stop your pacing and make notes!" she yelled at me. "I don't know what to say or do!" I yelled back. Kh held her face in her hands in a double face palm sighing, then she looked up to me" Be yourself." I looked down "but…. What if they don't like me?" I asked. KH got up and held my chin in her hand, "Look at me. I will tell you this ONCE." she used her free hand to stick one finger up, "If they don't like you, too bad for them, you're a epic person and don't let anyone else tell you different. Understand me?" she told me sternly. I looked at her and nodded slowly still unsure. She let my face go and started back on her computer. I started to try and calm myself by taking deep breathes. KH replied, "Girl just chill, calm down, you don't see me over excreting myself." She said to me. "I'm pulling a Leo here" I told her. She sighed heavily and hit her head off the desk "do something productive.." she told me. "like what?!" I asked her. She shrugged "Anything that does not leave you in a Leo state" she told me. "I don't know that to do" I told her. She sighed and got up once again "get ya coat. We're going exploring" she told me.

I nodded and went to grab my Jack Skeleton jacket and met up with KH. She walked out of the house with her bag over her shoulder "to Adventure~!" she said. I giggled and followed her. KH started the trek into the woods surrounding their new home, "Stay close you don't want to get lost." I nodded and stayed as close to her but gave her some personal space. Kh pulled out a flash light and followed an old trail that has been made, "hmm an old trail cool!" she said. "cool! Just don't let me out of your sight. I'm still afraid wolves will eat me" I said. She shook her head lightly, "well you're behind me and I don't think you want to lead. So as long I'm in your sight your good" she told me. I nodded my head. KH kept walking until they reach a fork in the road "left or right" she asked me. I thought for a moment "right" I told her. KH nodded "okay right is the right answer" she said going down the right side of the fork. I followed her. "hey SB ever played Slender" she asked me. I shook my head no "no" I told her. She nodded "okay because I was going to make an eerier reference to it" she told me. "please don't" I told her. She looked at me "I wasn't. That's why I asked if you ever played the game." she told me. "okay" I said smiling and followed her. I listen to the sound of nature as we walked. I noticed that we stopped in a clearing, then notice we were back at our home. "Huh? We went in a circle?" she asked me. I giggled "I guessed we did" I said, giving a smile. KH turned around and went back, "alright then let's go another way instead of right" she said "okay" I replied following her.

We went down the left path instead of the right one this time. It wasn't long before I tripped over an old root "Ow! KH!" I whined. KH helped me up, "Alright you." She took off her bag and gave me a piggy back ride, "I can't trust you to not hurt yourself so, just to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Oh carry the bag." She slung it across my shoulder. I made sure it was safe on my shoulders before gently getting up on her back and wrapped my arms around her neck carefully not to choke her. She started jogging with me on her back, it wasn't long till we both notice we were going in circles again. KH punched a tree. "I guessed there's no way" I said. By then she found a way for us to go and headed down that way. She continued to jogged down the path with me on her back. I began to think "hey am I heavy?" I asked her. She shook her head "No you're light to me. How much do you weight if you don't mine me asking" she asked me. "170 but I carry my weight cause of my height" I told her. She nodded "interesting, I'm 130" she said as we got to a clearing. The stars shined brightly, I grinned happily "it's so pretty" I said. She smiled "it is, alright get off I have change your bandages" she told me. I nodded and gently got off her back. She smiled and gently started changing my bandages. I smiled at her then thought of something "if you could mate with TF who would it be?" I asked her. She paused for a moment before continuing to bandage my hand with clean bandages "Well either OP or Soundwave" she told me. "Yikes prime size sparkling" I said giggling. She finally finished. "by primus… damn" she said. I smiled "Jazz, Bee, Sides or Starscream for me" I told her. She started laughing "Giant Dorito of doom" she said. I rolled my eyes at that. She smiled "you gotta admit it is true~!" she said. "I wouldn't be able to eat them in front of him without laughing" I said. She grinned "see blackmail" she said. I shook my head and smiled. "wait we got three movies of black mail for them we could used and we could used all the cartoons" she said. "but the movie discs are blank and unless it works on mini blackout" I said.

She looked at me and tapped my head "we have our memories, they're better then the movies" she said. I nodded my head. KH sat at the base of a near by tree, "And when you remember all the cartoons of TF and some of MTMTE you get enough cannon and blackmail right there." she said. I nodded "funny enough that the cartoon works" I told her. "that's funny~ what cartoon do you like the most" she asked me. "G1, Armada, Animated and Prime" I told her. She nodded "interesting, mine are Cyberton, Prime, Animated, Armada, F1 and Energon" she told me. I nodded and stared up at the starry sky. "the stars are soo different from the ones at my home.. So bright" she said "same here" I said. I looked at KH and notice she started to dose off "I think its time we head back to home" I suggested to her. She stood, "Oh sorry I dosed off, yeah let's go~!" she waited for me to jump on her back, "Get on the SS. KH ain't waiting for long!" I got on her back "I'm SB not SS" I said. She looked like she could sweat drop. KH sweat dropped, "You know a ship how they say S.S. enter whatever name the ship is? That's what I was saying since- you know what nvm.." KH jogged back down the path she'd gone down before. "oh lol" I said, having a blonde moment. "oh you~!" she said, before jump over a log. I giggled. A few moments later, she pause "feel anything" she asked me "I feels weird, just get me home before we get eaten or kidnapped" I told her. She nodded and started running. It wasn't long till we got home, since KH went through the heavy brush "thank primus!" I said.

KH jumped into the clearing, "Finally! We should call this forest the Lostlorn forest from Pokemon.. It gives me the chills, and it's an annoying maze.." She said "just please get me inside" I begged her. She nodded and went into the house and shut the door as soon as we were in. "okay we're inside" she said. "thank primus" I said in relief. KH set you down, "Damn... let's do that again sometime like never." She said. I nodded "yeah and damn my knee is all bloody" I said. She sighed "alright let me see it" she said. I nodded and showed my knee. She looked at my knee "not too bad. Come into the bathroom and I'll clean it" she told me. I nodded and limped to the bathroom, knowing its best to walk it off. "alright set your knee over the toilet and I'll clean it" she told me. I nodded and did what I was told. KH started cleaning the scrape. I winced slightly. Once the scrap was cleaned, she bandaged it "there done" she said. I smiled "thanks dear" I said. She smiled, "No problem that's why I'm here." I smiled back "i think ratchet is gonna make me stay in the med bay if we were on base" I said. She giggled "oh yeah I could see that" she told me. I nodded "I'll running and dodging his wrenches" I said. KH looked to me, "Brohoof he won't throw wrenches at us.. Well... maybe smaller human capible wrenches.." She said. "bro he has a holoform" I said. "Yesss... but.." She thought about it for a moment then smiled brightly "You have me! I run very fast from danger!" I giggled "yeah I do" I said. KH gave me a 'oh yeah' look, "As long as your with me you'll be good!" she said. I nodded "m'kay" I said. She smiled and walked out the bathroom, "We really be heading for bed, it's late already!" she said. I nodded "i'm gonna have a shower in the morning" I said heading to her room "see you in the morning" KH smiled, "Yup gut night~!" she told me. Once in my room got into my Pjs and got into bed, soon falling asleep.

AN: No flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows.


End file.
